A Dragon's True Colours
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving aroubd Dudley and Piggy and their growing friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After listening to an awesome version of True Colours online, plus I haven't written anything for Dudley in a while so was imagining about Dudley and could not resist, as he seems to get forgotten, but this series of stories is about his and Piggy's friendship from when he joined the weirdies**

 **In this first one, Dudley is having trouble fitting in with the others, but Piggy and Deadly help him feel better about this, because he is an awesome kaju**

* * *

Dudley was not in a good mood, because things were going oddly in the studio and everybody, even Kermit was pointing fingers at the blue scaled male thinking he'd done it, like letting Deadly back into the attics even though Dudley had said, that he didn't do it but surprised Piggy had stood up for him.

"I'm not a phantom, like Deadly, why can't they see that?" he murmured to himself while brushing Gloria Stefan, his pet penguin's feathers unaware that Piggy had overheard this.

 _I know that Dudley would never do this, plus he just joined us, and already a certain green buzzkill is being weird, along with the others because Dudley and Deadly are Brotjers, plus Dudley has helped me when sad so I can see his true colours and I love him._

"Oh hey Piggy, you alright?" Dudley said, as she entered.

"Just worried about you, as you haven't been yourself all day, or snickered when Kermit goofed up, you know?" Piggy said sitting beside him, wrapping her arms aroubd him in a hug, feeling him shaky.

"It's just since I joined the group, they have been treating me weird, because they think I was helping Tex turn the Muppet Theatre into an oil rig, or because Deadly hangs out in attics and they didn't know but they don't know me, like you do." Dudley answered.

She just saw him enjoy Te hug, getting sleepy, as he was tired but could hear gentle, growl like snores from him, which she found adorable, and stroking his horns gently, and put him in her bean bag chair wrapping a blanket around him, so it was like a bed.

She knew that Up Late with Piggy was starting so would check on Dudley later, but the otjers wondered why she was distracted, unaware it was about Dudley, but the blue scaled male was watching from the sidelines, with Gloria Stefan in his arms, because her cuddles were helping him calm down, because she knew that he was upset.

"Dudley, you alright, why upset?" Deadly asked, appearing out of nowhere, sensing that his brother was upset, listening to him explain his feelings but the Phantom of the Muppets got it, seeing Gloria Stefan in his brother's arms knowing that his pet penguin helped him feel better, guessing Piggy was the only one that stood up for Dudley.

"Yeah, the otjers hate me, but at least Piggy likes me." Dudley said, feeling Deadly squeeze his shoulder gently.

"At least Piggy likes you, or loves you from what I can see." Deadly told him.

Piggy then joined them, seeing Deadly disappear, wondering what had been going on, but Dudley was explaining that Deadly had been helping him feel better, making her get it, and was hugging him.

"Dudley they don't hate you, they just don't know you yet but I can see your true colours, because you are a very sweet, smart dragon boy who is creative, and a good friend, plus you're a good brother to Deadly." Piggy told him making Dudley blush at her.

"Thanks, Piggling, as you get me, like Deadly was saying." Dudley replied hugging her, unaware that Constantine and Deadly were watching, preparing to use this against Kermit, or to screw with him leaving Dudley be seeing Gloria Stefan cuddling Dudley which was helping the blue scaled male feel better.

"At least you like me, sweetie." he said to her unaware that Deadly was watching but was leaving Dudley be.

He was then causing mischief around the studio, knowing this might make Dudley smile, or chuckle seeing Piggy wonder what the heck he was doing.

* * *

That night while in his room in Piggy's house, Dudley was lying awake thinking about what Deadly had said about Piggy loving him, as it was true because she was sweet to him, like defending him, letting him live in her house or gave him a pet that he could cuddle and take care of, and right now he needed a drink to sooth him going downstairs, to the kitchen to make himself tea using the kettle to make it instead of his fire breath, or set off the smoke alarms.

"I hope that I am not waking Piggy up, as she needs her beauty sleep, to be a star." he muttered to himself.

He was pouring milk into his cup, but stirring it with a tea spoon, but drinking as tea was tea, but soothing him like always, since he coukd not sleep right now, unlike Gloria Stefan who was snuggled up in her pet bed going back this room.

He was climbing into bed, pulling the sleep mask over his eyes, but was feeling Gloria Stefan cuddle him and was helping him feel better and ready to sleep despite the fact it was four in the morning feeling Gloria Stefan lying beside him cuddling his tail which made Dudley smile in sleep since he needed it or he would be very grumpy next day.


	2. Helping Deadly Keep His Attic

"What's going on, why is everybody in such a mood?" Dudley snarled, making everybody a little jumpy at the light blue scaled male's temperament.

It was a few days later, and the morning meeting, but it seemed like a certain phantom was up to his tricks, and not wanting to come down, from the attic of the studio where he was hiding, but seeing Dudley gave them an idea of maybe, just maybe, he could help them get Deadly out of there.

"It's just Deadly, he's squatting in the attic of this place, like back in our old theatre, which is not the best idea, plus he might hurt himself or us." Kermit said flinching at the look on Dudley's face, seeing him leave.

He was going to Piggy's dressing room, and do something to relax, plus Deadly missed his attic back in the Muppet Theatre and coukdn't get back into it, thanks to a certain green buzzkill putting a restraining order on Deadly, so to his brother, the attics in this place made a cosier home, than his old one but not wanting to leave

"My brotjer just likes the attic here, since somebody kicked him out of his old one, so I'm not making him leave, neither can the others." Dudley said to himself while making outfits.

He was feeling much calmer after working, but heard the door open, seeing Deadly there, making Dudley along with Gloria Stefan exchange a look, guessing Deadly was upset, which bothered Dudley, sitting beside him.

"I don't see why they take my attic from me, like the one in the theatre which was nice and safe, but cosy, then they found out taking it away from me, plus the one here is really nice and spacious, but they're trying to stop me from living there, make them shut up and leave me alone." Deadly mumbled, which Dudley had heard which made him get it.

"Yes, they're fools especially Kermit, but maybe you should tell them, how you feel, and why your attic is so important to you." Dudley said making tea, relieved the otners did not know he made yea using his fire breath, but he did not set off the smoke alarms, seeing Deadly grin.

"They won't listen to me, you and I both know that, even though you helped save their precious theatre, but thanks, since my old attic is part of it, plus it amazes me, you kicked Tex off an antenna." Deadly said grinning with delight.

"It's okay Gloria, Deadly just was sad, but feeling a little better." Dudley said softly to his pet.

* * *

After everybody had left the studio including Dudley, Deadly had climbed back up into his attic of a home which felt safe and secure to him, seeing his pet bat, Fangs there on his shoulder plus what Dudley had said was stuck in his head, about telling the otners how his attic was important and felt like home to him, wrapping a purple and black blanket around him, while in his chair.

"Dudley might have a point, as those fold don't understand, they never do." he told his pet.

Around three in the morning, he was asleep, but Fangs was cuddling him, like how Dudley cuddled Gloria Stefan but later, Dudley was grinning seeing his brother barge into the morning meeting making the otjers curious, hoping thevPhantom meant no harm.

"It's alright dear Noy, you've got this." Dudley whispered softly, seeing Deadly nod, talking which surprised them, making them feel bad that they had been trying to keep him out of the attic seeing Fang fly onto his shoulder surprising them.

"Let's go, Fangs, we made our point." Deadly said leaving, making Dudley proud of his twin brother, hoping the others would think it over, unless they wanted pranks to happen, like at the theatre, making Piggy grin because she knew Deadly had a soft side that only Dudley but also she saw, hoping he was alright, seeing Dudley nod.

"He's probably putting Fangs to bed, as it is daytime, you know?" Dudley said to her.

"Yeah, but he looked really bummed out earlier, but good you helped." Piggy replied.

"He's my brother, I have to help, it's unwritten you know?" Dudley said.

He would check on Deadly later, but helping Piggy with things plus getting out of the studio for a bit, since Up Late with Piggy wasn't until later, so they could hang out, like always shopping among most things so hoped Deadly was alright and that Kermit and the others had not annoyed him, by the time they got back, seeing Piggy agree.

When they got back to the studio, they heard mischievous laughter from a certain attic, making Dudley sigh, seeing that his brother was just playing the organ, surprised that Constantine had snuck up here, guessing the thief wanted to see what was up here guessing that they were becoming friends.


	3. Being In The Cold

Deadly was helping Dudley clean up some mess some of the others had made, but found something, one of Deadly's old tricks astounding Dudley and amusing Deadly, as smoke came out of it calming it down before the smoke alarms went off and Deadly got in trouble, because they'd struck a deal with Kermit with Piggy's aid that as long as Deadly behaved or gave into his old tricks no more, he could keep his attic.

"Ah those were the days, screwing with them, making an name for myself, relax I'm just going down memory lane." Deadly said putting the thing away, ash sighed because he loved mischief and being the infamous Phantom of the Muppets but after Tex, Deadly was confused, very confused.

"It's okay to pull mischief, but good mischief, not things that make you unlike able." Dudley pointed out patting his twin's cloaked shoulder seeing him go to his attic just as Piggy showed up, wondering why he had a frown on his face.

"Just thinking about a certain phantom, as Tex gave him a fright, but I want to cheer him up, since finding one of his old tricks made him remember." he told her, as she got it, knowing Dudley looked out for Deadly a lot, knowing he would know what to do as they left for the night.

He hoped that Deadly was alright during the night, while he and the others were gone, unaware that it was going to snow tonight, hoping that things would be alright.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, Dudley's eyes widened, feeling a cold snap through Piggy's mansion like house running to the window seeing deep snow, as dragons hated the cold hoping that Deadly was alright, as he was not a big fan of the cold either but was going to thevstudio, shivering hoping that his twin brother was alright, hearing sneezing from the rafters which was where Deadly lived, climbing up there being careful.

"Deadly you alright, are you warm up here?" he said, as he heard Deadly sneezing like crazy, plus was hugging Dudley making him get it.

"I feel really cold, Dudley, what the heck happened?" Deadly told him, as Dudley explained that snow had blanketed the city, making the Phantom of the Muppets shiver, but enjoying the hug.

"Deadly it's too cold, to be up here, plus let's get something to warm up." Dudley told him, as they were going down there but Deadly felt terrible, as he was cold following him to the break room, making coffee and oatmeal and tea for Deadly, since he was not used to coffee so was seeing him drinking up, sneezing.

"It's alright dear boy, as we should get warm, by that I mean using our fire breath." Dudley said to him, making Deadly grin knowing that the others had no clue they could breath fire, except for Piggy.

They were doing so and warming up thevstudio, just as Kermit and the others arrived, wondering how it was warm making Deadly and Dudley grin because the others did not know that they had warmed the studio up, like how Deadly had saved the Muppet Theatre from Tex Richmond.

"Deadly's attic is too cold for him, to stay up there, but he's being very calm, plus dosed up." Dudley said to them, seeing Deadly quiet because he was shy around the others, resting his head on the table making Constantine get it, because his friend was sick hoping that Dudley was taking care of him and that certain weirdoes were not bothering him.

"I'll be okay, as Dudley is helping, but hate the cold, compared to you." Deadly said coughing.

"He just needs to rest, and warm up some more, alright?" Dudley told him, seeing Deadly go do this.


End file.
